


let down your long hair

by fefedove



Series: Yizhan Translations [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: Xiao Zhan goes home in the costume of his new role. Apparently, Wang Yibo has a thing for long hair.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: Yizhan Translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619332
Comments: 21
Kudos: 281





	let down your long hair

**Author's Note:**

> translated from Chinese with permission from the lovely YuKinana0305~

“Lao Wang!”

“Hey.”

Xiao Zhan took off his shoes and mindlessly stepped into a pair of slippers. He followed the voice and ran toward the kitchen.

“Stay away from my kitchen!”

Wang Yibo was clumsily preparing dinner in the kitchen. He put everything into the steamer, plugged in the cable, and finally turned around to face Xiao Zhan. “I’m just steaming dinner. Don’t worry…”

Xiao Zhan ran over to look and discovered that Yibo was indeed just steaming dinner. There were the frozen egg custard buns from the supermarket, the meat dish from the fridge that he’d specially made extra last time, and leftovers from Yibo’s food delivery lunch today. As long as the steamer didn’t short-circuit, today’s dinner should be fine. The kitchen wouldn’t explode either. Xiao Zhan finally sighed in relief and turned around to hug his lover.

“Zhan-ge, you…”

Done hugging, Xiao Zhan flipped the long hair over his chest. He spun around before Yibo. “How does it look? It’s my costume for the new drama.”

“How come you wore it back?”

Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan’s hand over and realized he was holding a fan too. Xiao Zhan opened the fan and waved it. After fanning it a few times, he found it cold and closed it with a snap. He shrugged.

“I fell asleep in the van after trying on the clothes. When I woke up, my assistant said that the costume team already left. They didn’t wake me because they saw me sleeping. I’ll just bring them back in a few days for the costume photo. I thought I could wear it and show you  
first. Does it look nice?”

Xiao Zhan’s new role was an unfavored prince. He had many roles waiting for him, so he didn’t want to take this one. But the director had taken care of Xiao Zhan before and personally invited him. It wasn’t some important role. He could use the cameo to appear before more audiences too, so Xiao Zhan agreed naturally. 

He went to try on the new role’s costume today—a white robe with a simple folded fan. The jade pendant hanging at his waist was his only accessory. The circular jade and beads on the tassel clinked as he moved. A portion of his hair was pinned up with a hairpin. The rest hung loose over his back. It wasn’t clear which era this costume was from.

Xiao Zhan had a magazine shoot this afternoon too. He’d worked the entire day without stop. Now, he messed with his hair, a bit tired. The embroidered sleeve swept past his eyes and fell down. The hand hanging by his side held the fan. He did seem a bit like a bored prince.

Wang Yibo raised his hand to fix the lopsided hairpin. His finger followed the strand of hair hanging down to the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. He couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward, closing the distance between them, to kiss the other man. After having his fill, he said, “Looks great. Zhan-ge looks good no matter what.”

“Dinner first.” Xiao Zhan was a bit breathless from the kiss. After he recovered, he licked the corner of his lip and moved up for a short peck. “I’ll change. I don’t want to get it dirty.”

“Don’t.” Yibo grabbed him. His eyes scanned Xiao Zhan up and down and laughed for some reason. “Just take off the outer robe. It doesn’t matter if the inner robe gets dirty. Let’s eat first and then we’ll see.”

“Huh?”

“Dinner is almost ready!” Yibo pointed at the steamer. “Eat first. Then I’ll help you take off your makeup.”

“Okay.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t think too much and did what Yibo said. 

Ancient clothing was overelaborate. Other than the heavy cloak he’d taken off after coming in, there were still three more layers. Xiao Zhan took off the two outer robes and placed them on the sofa, folded neatly. The innermost robe was white as well, but it didn’t have the embroidered patterns and stuck more closely to his skin.

Xiao Zhan went to wash his hands in the bathroom. When he returned, Yibo had already brought all the dishes to the table.  
“Smells great.”

Xiao Zhan and Yibo sat across from each other. Xiao Zhan hadn’t washed off his makeup yet and was afraid of getting it onto his food, so his every bite was careful. On the other hand, Wang Yibo had always been a fast eater. He didn’t have work today, so he’d eaten lunch and took a long nap and wasn’t really hungry. He only ate a few bites before putting his chopsticks down to stare at Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan ate slowly and was a bit unnerved by Yibo’s unblinking eyes. Raising his head, he asked, “What’chu looking at?”

“You’re pretty.”

“You’re too much.” Xiao Zhan leaned back. He wanted to move back the long hair that had gotten to the front when he was eating.  
Unfortunately, the wig was too long this time. He couldn’t toss it back at all. Xiao Zhan set down his chopsticks. But before he could continue, Yibo stopped him.

“Eat. I’ll do it.”

Wang Yibo walked to the nearby drawer and pulled something out. Then he walked behind Xiao Zhan and gently gathered the long hair. Xiao Zhan thought that he would take off the wig. But Yibo ended up messing with it for a long time, as if tying something on.

When he was done, Yibo crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at his masterpiece with satisfaction. Xiao Zhan swallowed the last bit of egg custard steamed buns and clapped his hands. “What did you do?”

Yibo picked up the two ends of the ribbon and gently tossed it before Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan looked down. Vibrant red entered his eyes. One end had landed on his robe. The other had fallen into the crease of his inner robe. The two contrasting colors looked rather harmonious.

“This ribbon looks familiar.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled. He finally realized why Wang Yibo didn’t want him to wash off his makeup. Twirling the ribbon around his finger, he turned around. His eyes as he gazed at Yibo were so soft under the light.

“Red suits Zhan-ge better.” Wang Yibo opened his arms. “Makes you look even prettier.”

Xiao Zhan moved the chair. Sitting in the chair, he hugged Yibo, burying his face in the other man’s stomach. Xiao Zhan could feel the muscles through the thin fabric. Staying in that position, he thought of something and chuckled softly. “Yes, Er-gege.”

Wang Yibo’s eyes darkened. Grabbing the ribbon, he leaned down to kiss Xiao Zhan. Forehead, corner of his eyes, cheeks, to the corner of his lips. This kiss wasn’t tender like before. His sudden attack made Xiao Zhan breathless. 

Xiao Zhan was pressed against the dining table. It dug into his back, making him have nowhere to retreat. He could only grasp Yibo’s neck with both hands and raise his head to return the kiss. The saliva that he couldn’t swallow trickled down his chin to his collar. Despite the situation, Xiao Zhan thought that he couldn’t dirty the crew’s costume. He tried to push the man before him, but he was unmoving.

Wang Yibo pressed down on the back of Xiao Zhan’s head. His fingers sank into the long hair. The wig and real hair felt no different. He caressed Xiao Zhan’s neck through the thick hair. Finally, he let go of Xiao Zhan’s lips.

Out of breath, Xiao Zhan hurriedly stopped the man from kissing his neck. “Don’t leave any marks.”

“I know,” Yibo replied before continuing the kiss. 

Xiao Zhan was caught between laughing and crying. He thought, 'If you really knew the limits, I wouldn’t have to put on concealer and wear high-collared shirts all the time.' But he also knew that they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. Yibo wouldn’t be able to control himself tonight.

Xiao Zhan was still thinking about if he’d brought concealer home when Yibo was already kissing his Adam’s apple. The moment he touched it, Xiao Zhan shuddered. The fingers wrapped around his neck stiffened. Yibo’s lips moved over his Adam’s apple, his teeth occasionally touching it as well. As if this was his weak spot, Xiao Zhan eyes fluttered shut. His tightly clenched teeth stopped any noise from escaping, but Yibo wasn’t satisfied with just a kiss. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

A short “ah” escaped from Xiao Zhan. Rather than pain, it was more from surprise. “Wang Yibo, are you a dog, biting people like that?”  
Yibo kissed the teeth mark he’d just created and nodded matter-of-factly. “Yeah, I’m Zhan-ge’s puppy.”

With that, he was about to continue. His hand had slid into the robe. Both kissed and touched, Xiao Zhan couldn’t keep sitting. He grasped the hand that was sliding down further. “Bedroom.”

Yibo kissed his shoulder again and pulled him to the room. “As you wish.”

After Xiao Zhan entered the room, Yibo closed the door. Before they even walked to the bed, he stepped over and buried his face in Xiao Zhan’s back. “Zhan-ge.”

“Yes?” Xiao Zhan wanted to turn around, but Yibo tugged his sleeve down and bit his shoulder.

“Hs, you’re obsessed with biting now?”

“You smell good.”

“What are you saying—”

Before Xiao Zhan could finish, he was already pushed onto the bed. He still had his long wig on. He’d just moved the hair to the side when the other man pressed down onto him, capturing his lips that were already numb from the kissing.

One leg half-kneeling on the bed, the other squeezed between Xiao Zhan’s legs, Yibo easily pulled open Xiao Zhan’s robe. He lowered his head, taking in a nipple. Hypersensitive by now, Xiao Zhan’s breaths turned heavy. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes, blocking the light from the chandelier on the ceiling.

Yibo felt the soft flesh harden in his mouth. Looking at the nipple glistening with his saliva, he nodded with satisfaction. Then he saw Xiao Zhan, who was silent with his eyes closed. Yibo knew that he was feeling shy. Without saying anything, Yibo just interlocked their fingers and continued his work.

After closing his eyes, Xiao Zhan’s other senses grew more sensitive. In the darkness, everything he felt was magnified. He sensed a hand slide down from his shoulder to his waist. The hand wandered around his waist before continuing under his waistband. His lust flaring, his half-hidden cock was still trapped in his boxers but already tenting. The precum at the tip stained a portion of the cotton fabric.

Yibo squeezed him casually. When he touched the cock, he arched an eyebrow. He took a glance at Xiao Zhan with his eyes covered and leaned down to murmur in his ears, “Gege, you’re so cute.”

Xiao Zhan obviously knew what he was talking about. Yibo would only call him “gege” softly at times like this. Even though Xiao Zhan was embarrassed, he couldn’t let Yibo keep teasing him. He raised his leg to lightly knee Yibo. Pursing his lips, he said, “You’re not cute at all.”

“Yes, yes, Zhan-ge is the cutest.” 

Yibo took a bottle of lube out of somewhere. Opening the lid with his thumb, he squeezed some onto his forefinger. The hand sprawled on Xiao Zhan’s body slid to the back, carrying the lube. The entrance was already slightly wet. Without giving Xiao Zhan a chance to react, he slid a finger in.

The two were extremely close. Wang Yibo heard Xiao Zhan’s breath hitch. His breathing grew more and more rapid as his finger sped up.

“Gege, you’re so sensitive today.” Yibo knew that Xiao Zhan hated these words, but Yibo just loved saying them in bed. Especially when looking at those sparkling eyes with a sheen of unshed tears. When he couldn’t fight back, Xiao Zhan could only glare at Yibo, but paired with that pitiful expression, his glare held no bite at all.

“Shut up” was squeezed out through his clenched teeth. Xiao Zhan lifted himself up a bit so he could move more easily. One foot was at the edge of the bed, spreading his legs even further. He silently felt the changes in his body. His upper body was being kissed, while the lower half was toyed. If Yibo hadn’t trapped his other hand to his body, Xiao Zhan definitely would be covering his face with both hands.

When three fingers could be forced in successfully, Wang Yibo finally stopped the long and arduous exploration. Xiao Zhan’s boxers had long been tugged down to his calf. The white inner robe was still hanging over his body. His hard member was especially obvious wrapped in white. 

His entrance was soft and pliable now. His entire thigh glistened. Wang Yibo kissed the corner of Xiao Zhan’s eye as if comforting him. Then he pulled down his zipper. He took a condom out of the drawer and put it on. Xiao Zhan covered his face tightly as if he was saved. Wang Yibo tried multiple times to pry his hands off but failed. He could only press a kiss to the back of Xiao Zhan’s hands. Just as he was about to enter, a muffled voice came from under Xiao Zhan’s hands.

“W-wait…”

“What’s wrong?” Wang Yibo slammed on the brakes. As if scared that Xiao Zhan would run, he pressed his painfully hard cock against the entrance, rubbing.

“You—you’re on my hair.”

Wang Yibo realized that his hand was pressing on Xiao Zhan’s long hair. It was a wig, but it was still stuck to his scalp. Wang Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan into a sitting position. “Okay, gege. Turn around.”

Xiao Zhan’s waist was still weak and his legs trembled. Wang Yibo helped him turn around, but as soon as he let go, Xiao Zhan practically crashed into the soft mattress. Alarmed, Yibo moved to support him, but then he heard Xiao Zhan say, “Come in.”

The voice was tense but soft. If he listened carefully, he could hear a sob in it too.

Yibo couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a pillow to support the body. One hand holding the waist, his other flipped open the inner robe that was now creased and wrinkled. Xiao Zhan propped himself up with an arm, breathing in the space between the pillow and mattress.  
Kneeling on the bed, his waist and ass were pushed up high. The end of his robe was clumped at the small of his back. The red hair ribbon was in a bow, nestled between his robe and black hair. It rose up and down with his breaths.

“Zhan-ge.” Yibo reached over to pick up the red knot. His finger grazed the bared back, causing Xiao Zhan to tremor again. Yibo took out the hairpin. The rest of the hair tumbled down like a waterfall, falling down his neck and back. Looking at the entangled black, red, and white, Yibo called out again, “Zhan-ge, I love you.”

Before Xiao Zhan could react to the sudden confession, all thoughts were forced out by the thrusts. Because of Yibo’s gifted body, it was extremely hard to enter each time. Usually, he would be concerned about Xiao Zhan’s feelings and let him recover in between, but today, he thrusted directly to the end. Xiao Zhan’s vision went black from the splitting pain and the adrenaline that followed after. He almost let go right then and there.

“Zhan-ge, relax.” Yibo caressed the intersection between them. He waited until Xiao Zhan recovered before continuing like before.

“Wang Yibo…fuck you…” Xiao Zhan’s words were broken by the thrusts from behind. His voice was difficult to hear too. 

Yibo didn’t have the patience to listen carefully. He just said “yes” to everything and urged Xiao Zhan to relax. Xiao Zhan didn’t have the energy to even yell at him anymore. He was almost sprawled on the bed. Obeying Yibo, he relaxed and allowed the man to do whatever.

Wang Yibo still found it too tight, but he didn’t want Xiao Zhan to find him annoying. He could only slow down a bit. The tight entrance wrapped tightly around his cock, trembling and tightening on its own. The absorption made Yibo’s scalp go numb and he gradually sped up again.

Xiao Zhan buried his face in the pillow. His entire body rose up and down from Yibo’s large movements. Yibo grabbed his waist, pushing him in while he pushed down. Xiao Zhan’s eyes reddened from the full yet comfortable feeling. His breaths were broken up into bits by each crash. He had to open his mouth to breathe more easily, but moans fell out with his exhales too. Saliva and tears spilled onto the pillow and  
sheets. “Softer…” His voice was raspy and hoarse by now.

It was fine if Xiao Zhan didn’t talk. But when he did, Yibo felt even more need, the muscles around him getting hotter. He just wanted to use all his might to slam down. Xiao Zhan surrendered and shut his mouth. 

The movements made his long hair fall from his back onto the bed. The strands dampened from sweat twisted together. Yibo lifted them onto Xiao Zhan’s back. When they slid back down due to his movements, he picked them up again tirelessly, somehow finding fun in this.

Xiao Zhan knew what he was doing. He didn’t know how the wig turned Yibo on today, but the way he moved his lower body and his gentleness towards the hair was completely different. The high from his dick rubbing against the mattress pushed him closer to the climax.  
Yibo reached out, intertwining their fingers while murmuring comforting words.

Yibo felt the muscles sucking at his lust grow tighter and tighter. They were close. He stopped playing with the hair and leaned down to hug Xiao Zhan and speed up his movements. After a dozen harsh thrusts, they orgasmed at the same time.

After Yibo removed himself from Xiao Zhan, he knotted the condom and tossed it into the trash. He kissed Xiao Zhan’s lower back. The other man was sprawled on the bed, unable to even turn around. Afraid that he would suffocate, Yibo flipped him over. There were tearstains around Xiao Zhan’s eyes. Staring at his own naked body, he was both satisfied and annoyed.

“Can’t you control yourself?” He could finally say a full sentence now. Pointing at the messy marks and scratches on himself, Xiao Zhan asked, “You said you know? This is knowing?”

It was fine if he didn’t point it out, but when Yibo saw Xiao Zhan like this, he scurried over again. He spoke calmly as if they were discussing something, but he’d quickly and shamelessly tore off the few remaining articles of clothing (as if they’d covered anything in the first place.)  
Then he took off the hair ribbon. He tied Xiao Zhan’s hair and long hair together, holding them over his head.

“Gege, let’s do it again.”

“?????”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave some comments for my first time translating smut lol  
> remember to give kudos to the original author! (altho she thinks that shes in trouble every time ao3 sends an email notif lmao)


End file.
